To define the specificity of the receptors involved in recognition, as well as the antibodies produced, to a well-defined set of related molecules, such as the gallinaceous lysozymes. Ultimately, we would like to know how similar are the subsets of antigenic determinants which are seen by the B-cell population and the T-cell population and what are the signals which make the cell decide between tolerance and immunity.